<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The prettiest by renjunnie_luvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855035">The prettiest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv'>renjunnie_luvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bratty Huang Renjun, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Na Jaemin, Soft sex, Top Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun looks the prettiest when he's like this. All fucked out and dazed, it's a shame it's ruined by his bratty nature. But jaemin is soft for his boyfriend, and he couldn't help it when Renjun looked so pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The prettiest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin thinks Renjun looks beautiful like this, his eyes glazed over with lust, a thin layer of sweat covering his body, and breathy whines leaving his mouth. He loves it when their in bed together, when the room is silent save for their heavy breathing. He loves teasing him, loves hearing him whine for him to just fuck him. </p><p> </p><p>"Nana" Jaemin blinks himself out of his thoughts. "Move your fingers please" Jaemin stares at the boy below him, who is he to deny his boyfriends wishes when he sounds so pretty, so desperate. Jaemin pulls his fingers out only to push them back in. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun whines and mumbles out a small, "thank you," The smaller boy closes his eyes and throws back his head when Jaemin hits his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's voice gets caught in his throat looking at Renun. His legs were spread for him, face thrown back as he presses three fingers against his sweet spot. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so fucking pretty" Jaemin whispers sweetly, almost sacharine as he rubs his spot harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin watches Renjun's expressions closely, eyes dangerous with lust. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy below quickly hides his face, intimidated by Jaemin's intense stare. Even though they've done this for a long time Renjun could never get used to this. </p><p> </p><p>The way Jaemin undressed him with his eyes and the fleeting kisses that seemed to leave a burning sensation on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>He's already seen Renjun's body plenty of times but the burning stares always made him feel helpless. As if he was his prey for him to eat up. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun pants, then throws his head back as Jaemin enters another finger, the three curling into his prostate directly, he clenches at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy moves his hands down to try and stop Jaemin's movements. "I'm - ahhh - gonna cum i-if you continue." </p><p> </p><p>Renjun whines when Jaemin ignores him, his fingers stretching his hole wide and pushing his arms away. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin stares down at the brunette for a second, warning him not to stop him before diving down to leave a few kisses on his pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin drags his tongue from his stomach to the top of his neck before lifting his face to see the blessed out face of his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun looks up at Jaemin with teary eyes, he didn't wanna cum this way, he wanted to come with Jaemin's dick in him. </p><p> </p><p>As of Jaemin can read his mind the younger responds with a sweet smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Cum this way Junnie, with my fingers in your hole" And it sounded so nasty, his hole squelching with Jaemin's finger curling inside of him as Jaemin whispers sweet nothings into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna cum with your dick in my hole - oh" Renjun whimpers feeling Jaemin press into his prostate before completely stopping. </p><p> </p><p>"I already said no injunnie" Jaemin says sternly, eyes focusing on the way Renjun pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Like a little child not getting what he wants the older boy whines, looking up at Jaemin desperately. "But-"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin quickly pulls out his fingers and leans down, his eyes directly in front of Renjun's.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad boys don't get what they want. Do you think you deserve my dick with how your acting right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun seriously whimpers this time, clenching his thights together and shaking his head. There were little tears in his eyes that had Jaemin cracking. </p><p> </p><p>"M' sorry" And Jaemin seriously physically deflates hearing Renjun sound so quiet and sad, he was too much of a sucker for his boyfriend to be doing this. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin only glares for a second before sighing. </p><p> </p><p>"Your too tight right now baby" Jaemin sweetly presses a kiss onto his lips as he sits up, squeezing a bit more lube onto his fingers before spreading the liquid around his rim. </p><p> </p><p>The Chinese boy bites his lip at the coldness but stays still. Not wanting to dissapoint Jaemin anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin quickly starts his pace, making sure to brush past his spot to keep his baby on edge. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy whines, trying to push down his hips only to be stopped by Jaemin's large hand. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun could feel Jaemin's finger brush past his prostate, barely touching it and going in and out at a desperately slow pace. </p><p> </p><p>"P-please Nana, faster, more, " Renjun whines, moving his hand to grip onto the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>And Jaemin quickly obligated, basically hammering his fingers in Renjun's hole. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun whines feeling his orgasm, his back arching as he closes his eyes. It felt so good, with Jaemin's fingers fucking him. </p><p> </p><p>Even though he'd rathered have Nana dick him down just having Jaemin's fingers in his hole was enough for now. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun lays there for a full minute with Jaemin pecking his lips and body. Muttering how good he was and how pretty he was. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy smiles before softly wrapping his hands around his talked boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"I- want to suck you Nana" Renjun manages to gasp out. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin pats his fluffy hair before pecking his lips. "Are you sure? You don't have to baby boy" Jaemin strokes his thumb over Renjun's cheek, admiring his beautiful boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun shakes his head, eyes fluttering open and looking back at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin smiles before crawling over to the night stand do grab a bottle of water. The pink haired boy presses the bottle to his lips, pulling away gently before pecking his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun breathes for a second before speaking up. " I wanna take care of you too"</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sighs before sitting up. "Do you want me to lay down?" Renjun slowly sits up to kiss Jaemin's fleeting lips. "Sit at the edge of the bed Nana" </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin nods as he watches Renjun crawl off the bed and drop to his knees. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin quickly frowns, extending his hand to wrap his fingers around Renjun's hair and lightly pulling.  </p><p> </p><p>The boy almost immediately looks up, staring up at his boyfriend with glossy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin could feel his heart pick up seeing Renjun look so...ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby you're sensitive" Renjun only pouts as Jaemin sits at the edge of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Im fine Nana, wanna please you" Renjun says sternly before wrapping his soft hands around Jaemin's cock. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun licks from the base to the tip, licking up and down before leaving fleeting kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it goes on for too long because next thing he knows Jaemin is lightly pulling at his hair again. There's a soft whimper that leaves Renjun staring back up at Jaemin again. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop teasing junnie" And Renjun mewls at the dominant tone. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun wraps his mouth around the tip, his tounge swirling and brushing at his slit. A groan leaves Jaemin lips that has Renjun sinking down lower to hear more. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun wraps his hands at the base of Jaemins dick, slightly squeezing before sinking down and stopping at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't expect jaemin to gasp and buck his hips up. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun moans at the sudden thrust, eyes closing to calm his breath. "Sorry darling" </p><p> </p><p>Saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth along with precum and all Jaemin could do was admire. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun shakes his head and doesn't hesitate to move his hand up and down, taking his dick as much as he could. At times like these he wishes jaemin was a bit smaller. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's hand was still in his hair, clenching at his hair at times and lightly pulling the soft strands. </p><p> </p><p>"So good Renjun" Jaemin lets out a groan when Renjun licks at his entire length. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun appreciates the compliment and sucks at his tip, he was determined to make Jaemin come. </p><p> </p><p>"your doing so well baby boy" Jaemins voice was rasping and maybe he sounded way too hot for his own good. </p><p> </p><p>Conscious of his teeth and sensitive skin, Renjun sinks down lower and hallows his cheeks. Trying his best to make his boyfriend feel good. </p><p> </p><p>And the moan that left Jaemin's mouth was worth the feeling of his dick pressing against the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette stays there for a second, enjoying the feeling of Jaemin's cock filling up his mouth so nicely. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun could hear the saliva mixing in his mouth and all the sounds he was making. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin's grip becomes tighter, his fingers wrapping harshly aroung his strands but Renjun didn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, injun so good." jaemin's voice left a shiver down his spine. Jaemin pulls at his scalp that leaves Renjun pausing and closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost euphoric how good the pulling felt. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun focuses back at Jaemins tip, his eyes scanning the boy above him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were closed and his mouth were open. Renjun groans when Jaemin gently pulls at his hair, gently pushing him down further until his dick in hitting the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>A gargle leaves Renjun's stretched lips and Jaemin moves his hand to gently stroke his cheek for comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing.  </p><p> </p><p>"wrap your hands around the base baby boy" And oh, he sounded so hot, voice raspy and dominating but oh so sweet. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun breathes through his nose as he listens to Jaemin. Renjun hallows his cheeks, eyes focused at the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun's hands were busy squeezing at Jaemin's base, stroking up at times and moving down to his balls. </p><p> </p><p>"Gonna cum" </p><p> </p><p>Renjun stays still as Jaemin squirts down his throat, swallowing as much down. </p><p> </p><p>A few drops escape the corner of his mouth and drops down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun pulls back and lets go of Jaemin's dick with a satisfying pop.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for cuming down your throat like that Renjun" </p><p> </p><p>Renjun takes a moment to lick around his mouth before carefully standing up and collapsing in Jaemin's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"You think i didn't want it Nana? I stayed there to feel your cum down my throat" Jaemin flushes at the explicit language as if he didnt just have his dick down renjun's throat. </p><p> </p><p>There's a second of silence before Jaemin mumbles out a quiet. "let's get you cleaned up"</p><p>________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>